


The 7 Group Chat

by PenguinLover1098



Series: The 7 Demigods [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Genre: I am not typing all those characters on this tiny phone keyboard, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:17:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8067778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/PenguinLover1098
Summary: Percy starts a group chat.We all know this won't end well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry but I am not going to add all these relashionships and characters. Takes too long and I have tiny fingers. Let you're imagination run wild I say!! ;) 
> 
> Feel free to comment - constructive criticism is appreciated!
> 
> (It's also going to be in bold because I've never had the opportunity to use the feature and it looks cool).

**1:00 pm - Sunday**

 

_Annabeth Chase added herself to Percy's amazing group chat_

 

__ **__ ** _ _

* * *

**_Annabeth_ **

**Tf Percy**

**You didn't add me to your group chat?**

**I thought we were forever**

**Percy**

**We are, I'm sowwy! My little sister was taking my phone while I was trying to add you**

**Jason**

**Suuure she was**

**Percy**

**She was!!**

**Annabeth**

**Its okay Percy I believe you**

**Percy**

**Aww**

**Annabeth**

**Psyche**

**Percy**

**Meanie!**

**Clarisse**

**You're spending too much time with your sister**

**Normally you would've cussed us out**

**Percy**

***sighs***

**I know. All my clothes smell like baby powder instead of the ocean now**

**Annabeth**

**Do the dam laundry then**

**Percy**

**I'd rather jump into a dam**

**That_Oracle_Rachel**

**Trust me, baby powder is way better**

**Jason**

**Not for him. He could live in the water remember? Son of Poseidon...**

**Percy**

**Thank you Jason. (No I am NOT being sarcastic Clarisse).**

**Annabeth**

**I think you paid him to say that**

**Jason**

**He did**

**Clarisse**

**Tf Prissy**

**Percy**

**Percy**

**Clarisse**

**Prissy. Don't argue or I can call you something worse**

**Percy**

**Fine**

***unwillingly accepts fate***

**Nico**

**Why unwillingly?**

**Percy**

**Because my name isn't Prissy, it's Percy!!**

***group groans***

**_Annabeth Chase has left the group chat_ **

**_Nico has left the group chat_ **

**_Clarisse has left the group chat_ **

**_That_Oracle_Rachel has left the group chat_ **

**_Jason Grace has left the group chat_ **

****

**Percy**

**Guys?**

**...**

**Hello?**

**I'm lonellyyy!**

**Fine. See if I care.**

 

**Percy Jackson has left the group chat**


	2. Don't Look

NicotheGhostKing

William Solace

Will S.

Yeah?

Nico

I hate you

Will

You look adorable!

Nico

I feel stupid

Percy

You look stupid ^_^

Nico

You're face is stupid Prissy!

Clarisse

Haha

Percy

You paid him to say that

Nico

No she didn't 

Percy

Dam

Percy

...

Percy

Really? Dude what happened? You loved my face a year ago

Nico

And then you called me stupid.

Percy

I'm sorry <_>

Nico

No you're not

Percy

You called me Prissy

Percy

Now that was uncalled for

Nico

This conversation is uncalled for

Reyna

Get it? Uncalled for? Cuz we're using phones? Hahahaha...

Jason

...

Annabeth

Guys quit fighting before Chiron gets the Stolls to hack our group chat again

Percy

Nico started jt

Nico

How in Hades did I start this!?

Percy 

You complained

Will

Can I not have a loving conversation with my boyfriend?

Hades

I'm sorry - boyfriend?

Reyna

Uhm, that answer your question?

Will

*sigh*

Guess not. 

Nico

Uh 

Dad?

Can we talk about this later?

Hades

No

Don't make me get Kronos involved

Nico

What the shit

Hades

Language

Nico 

Sorry

Nico

Uh Will I gotta go

Will

Its cool

Hades

You and I need to have a chat William

Will

Can I use the bathroom first?

Hades

No

Clarisse

Wimp

Will

I'M SCARED OKAY!?

Nico

Dad you're going to make him have an accident if you keep threatening him

Hades

Clarisss is right then

He is a wimp 

Will

So... a no, on the quiet conversation

Nico

Nope. 

Percy

Well this is awkward

Nico

Because you made it awkward!!

Poseidon

Perseus

I suggest you stop starting fights unless you want to get grounded

Percy

You can't ground me

That's MOM'S job

Connor Stoll

Kids' got a point

Percy 

I'm 18 

Connor

Oh

Percy

And who invited you to my group chat

Connor

No one

Sherlock Holmes

His father did

Percy

TF

YOU AREN'T EVEN IN THIS FANDOM

Nico

Okay

Ima say bye to Will now since I don't even know what this is anymore 

Bye Will

Hopefully I won't be dead tomorrow ^_^

Will

Way to stay positive ^_^

Nico

It was sarcasm. 

Will

I know... *sighs*


	3. Nico in a Dress

SpiralingDepression has entered the group chat

Hi Will

Will

I'm guessing you're depressed

Nico

What gave it away?

Will

Oh, I don't know

Nico

Well then-

Will

Dude - sarcasm. 

Nico

Right

Will

Possibly the username

Nico

YOU PUT ME IN A DRESS

Will

IT WAS ADORABLE

Nico

It was humiating!

Will

You liked it.

I saw. *wink wink*

Nico

Tf Will

I thought you said you weren't gonna look

Will

Yeah

I lied 

Nico 

<_>

Has left the group chat 

Will

Fine, be that way.

Love you too!

Nico

-_-


	4. Do You?

Nico

You don't love me 

Will

...

Nico 

You love the IDEA of me

Will

TF 0.0


	5. What The Hades

Will

Pretty sure that's only for people who believe in that shit Nico

Nico

Maybe I do

Will

You don't 

Nico

You don't know

Percy

Guys

Calm yourselves

Because this going to kill us all

Will/Nico

What

Percy

People know we exist

Nico

What

the 

actual 

fuck

0.0

Percy

Yeah

Apearently some guy rote a book about me

Annabeth

Us

Percy

Sure

"us"

Grover

:p

Percy when you've seen every icarly episode

Annabeth

Dude

that show is so old 

Percy

Did you just call me dude?

Calypso

GUYS

PEOPLE KNOW

ABOUT US

STOP BEING STUPID

Grover

You're talking about Seaweed Brain here

Percy

HEY

Not cool guys <_>

Annabeth

Sowy

You want mommy to make it better?

Percy

Ye- wait no!

Clarisse

Pfft

Prissy

Percy

I will you

Chiron

Perseus

Percy

Holy fuck you sound like Poseidon

Chiron

...

Annabeth

Percy

Chill out

Percy

Dont worry about me

Im scared now

I hate when people say my full name

Chiron

Mission accomplished

Percy

How did you even get IN this?

Chiron

Stolls

Percy

Of course


	6. Those Dam Puns

Percy  
Guys   
People know about us  
They know we exist

Annabeth  
Your point, Seaweed Brain?

Percy  
...  
It makes me feel uncomfortable

Clarisse  
Yep  
It's awkward

Annabeth  
What do we do?

Clarisse  
Ha   
You don't have a plaaan

Annabeth  
Yeah I do

Clarisse  
...

Annabeth  
I plan to punch you in the nose!

Clarisse  
Well...  
Dam

Annabeth  
Pfft  
Dam

Rachel  
That's our pun  
You weren't there

Annabeth  
Shut up Dare

Percy  
Ladies, ladies, chill   
There's enough of me to go around ^_^

Rachel  
...

Annabeth  
Get over here

Percy  
Where is 'here'

Annabeth  
The Aphrodite cabin

Leo  
Uh oh

Rachel  
Woah  
Guys  
What if they know about our group chat?

Percy  
0.0

Nico  
HIDE

Percy has left the group chat  
Rachel has left the group chat  
Every dam person has left the group chat


End file.
